


Love Confessions

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad love confessions, jiya knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: The one where Rufus figures out Flynn and Lucy are in love with each other before they are ready to confess it themselves, resulting in an awkward first time of saying those three three words.





	Love Confessions

“Oh my god, you’re in love with her–” they whipped their heads around to look at Rufus whose face scrunched up even more as he looked between the two of them “– and you’re in love with him?” 

The silence that fell over them was not of the comfortable kind. Both Lucy and Flynn cursed Rufus in their head, because that was the sort of proclamation neither of them were ready for yet. Everything had been very careful between the two of them. Of course, there was a constant something that percolated under the surface, a sort of tension neither of them would name. They had barely hugged yet, let alone done anything that couldn’t be considered platonic. She did have a habit of occupying his bed at night but that was completely platonic. 

“Wha– what do you– why would you?” Lucy stuttered, stepping away from Flynn. Had they really been standing that close? Their toes had been touching, his hand was on her cheek. Okay, she could see where Rufus got the idea.

“It all makes sense now.” The dawning realization played out on his face and Flynn and Lucy knew they’d been caught. This just wasn’t the way they had seen that confession going. If they were completely honest with themselves they probably would have pushed that confession up until their dying day. Whatever their relationship was it wasn’t exactly cut and dry, and without problems. 

“What makes sense?” She searched for a pocket to stick her hand into, hands getting lost in the loose fabric, to have something to do with her hands. While Flynn appeared as cool as can be, a poker face on his face like he had no idea what was going on – like he hadn’t been staring into her eyes with an intensity that knocked the breath out of her moments before, that bastard, she thought – she was completely lost on what to do with her own face. 

“Everything,” Rufus laughed, “why you were always so soft on him despite everything he’d done, to you and me, to all of us, and why he only shot at me and Wyatt and never you.” 

“I wasn’t in love with him then!” Lucy protested. “And I’m not in love with him now.” She hid the furious blush on her face by turning around to face Flynn, who thus far had remained silent and completely unhelpful. She gave him a pointed glare, at which he tilted his head in an ‘oh, me?’ expression that made her eyes roll back into her head. 

He acquiesced to her unspoken demand. “So what Rufus?” She gaped at him, that was not what she needed him to say. “We’re both adults here, I’d argue all of us are adults, and sometimes when a man and a woman–”

“Woah woah!” Rufus threw his hands up in disgust. “I do not need to hear that.”

“He doesn’t mean _that_ , jesus Flynn.”

Flynn shrugged. “What I was trying to say is that sometimes feelings develop, it’s natural.” 

“Hold on,” Lucy said, holding her finger up as if she was pressing the pause button on the conversation, “this is how you tell me that you have feelings for me. No wait, not feelings, you’re in _love_ with me?” She shook her head. “What the hell, Flynn?”

“Yeah, what the hell Flynn?” Rufus echoed, his voice high-pitched and not at all prepared to be a participant in this conversation. 

“What’s going on?” Jiya peeked around the corner, two cups of coffee in her hands. She frowned. “Wait, did I miss it?” 

“Miss what?” Lucy and Flynn said in unison, to Jiya’s delight. 

“Yeah, sort of.” Rufus rubbed his head. “Flynn has sort of said it but Lucy’s… Lucy’s Lucy!” He took one of the cups from Jiya. “Can we go now?”

“Pay up!” Jiya shouted, holding her hand out as she followed Rufus as he walked towards their quarters. “I’m rich!” They heard a giggle down the corridor as the couple was out of sight. 

“You love me?” Lucy asked once they were alone, her heart was in her throat and she didn’t know what to think. Of course, she’d wondered what he felt for her. Knew he cared, knew there was something that fizzled between them. But love? She wasn’t prepared for something that deep. 

He smiled at her, soft and vulnerable. “I do love you, Lucy.” She loved how he said her name – Loocy– her name was so carefully placed in his mouth. “If you don’t feel the same, if you’re not ready, if you want some space… I’m still here for you, the same way I was before. Always will be.” 

She was unable to move. Her feet stuck to the floor and her face was frozen. All she could do was look at him in awe. So this was who the universe chose for her? Because it did, didn’t it? The time travel, the journal, and everything else, it led her here. To him. It must have done, it was fate and she was not one to argue with it. They could change fate’s mind once, because it took a life it was never meant to have, but she wouldn’t fight against it again. She didn’t want to, even, no matter how much it scared her. 

She smiled, her feet moving finally and carrying her up to him. Toes touching toes, again, her hand on his cheek, again. “I love you too, Garcia.” Her lips brushed his in a chaste kiss. Their first. She wished for so many firsts with him. “But, you don’t need to scar Rufus for life to tell me that, just so you know in the future.”

His grin was probably the widest she’d ever seen it as he gazed down at her. “I won’t make any promises.”


End file.
